wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Marine Expeditionary Brigade
Description The 3rd Marine Expeditionary Brigade (MEB) is a unit that can be deployed in the Second Korean War campaign of Red Dragon. It arrives on Turn 6 as part of the Belleau Woods Task Force. Composition The Brigade includes an infantry regiment, two armored units, and a squadron of attack helicopters. 9. Marines Regiment The 9th is a battalion-sized unit (one of the regiment's three battalions) around which the rest of the brigade is organized. It is large, well-supplied, infantry unit with wide range of weapons. It includes: * 3 x LAV-C2 * 3 x TACOM + LVTP-7A1 * 6 x M35 Cargo * 1 x FOB * 35 x US Marines '90US Marines ’90 + LVTP -7A1 * 2 x LAAD Stinger C – LVTP-7A1 * 8 x SMAW + LVTP-7A1 * Coming … The soldiers descended are confident that they can replicate their success in Guam, Iwo Jima and Vietnam as long the operate in close cooperation with the other units in the Brigade. 4th Armored Regiment The 4th is an armored unit in the Marine Corps reserve with a long and distinguished history of rapid mobilization in times of conflict. It was re-activated in 1990 to participate in Operation Desert Shield where it destroyed or disabled 34 Iraqi tanks in 90 seconds, the biggest and fastest tank battle in Marine Corp history. It is organized around three small tank companies: * 4 x CMD M60A1 * 12 x M35 Cargo * 2 x LAAD Stinger C + LVTP-7A1 * 4 x M110A2 * 32 x M60A1 ERA * Recce – coming. The M60A1 is a dated tank, with weak armor, firepower and ability to shoot on the move, but its large numbers and healthy supply train means it can be very useful in the hands of a skilled battlefield commander. The Combat Assault Battalion The primary purpose of the battalion is to defend the brigade against enemy armor. It includes: * 1 x LAV-C2 * 4 x M35 Cargo * 8 x M1AHC Abrams * 4 x LAV-25 Scout * 16 x LAV-25 FSV While the 25 mm cannons of the LAV-25 FSV are also useful for assaulting enemy positions, the two tank platoons of M1A Abrams, one of BLUFORs few heavy tank units in Korea, are the most dangerous asset of the entire brigade. However, the magnificent Abrams are a precious resource that need to be carefully screened by scout units, infantry and air cover. 773rd Light Attack Squadron The Squadron (Red Dogs) of the 4th Marine Wing is heavily armed with auto-cannons,ATGMs, rockets for the Seacobra and AA missiles for the Supercobra. In consists of: 2 x AH-1J Cobra 8 x AH-1T Seacobra IP 4 x AH-1W Supercobra (checking) 2 x SH-60B SeaHawk The squadron has the best gunship helicopters in the US armed forces and much needed tool to address REDFOR’s superiority in armor. Historical Note A MEB is an early-entry force whose mission is to “kick in the door” of the enemy and seize and hold strategy ground. The Marine Corps' doctrine of Operational Maneuver from the Sea, calls for a strike capability of 220 miles inland with fast-moving and self-sufficient forces. It is comprised of whatever combination of elements is required for the mission, but is typically organized around a reinforced infantry regiment, an aircraft group, and a brigade support group. The average size of a MEB (14,000 to 15,000 personnel) falls between a large battalion sized Marine Expeditionary Unit (2,000), and a Division or Corps sized Marine Expeditionary Force (50,000). MEB’s are designed to be large enough to support themselves and have no need to draw on local infrastructure. The 3rd MEB was established in 1917. It was active in WW1, played a part in US interventions in Cuba and China in the 1920s and 1930s, garrisoned and defended Samoa in WW2 and was an active battle group in the first Korean War in 1952. It was activated again in 1965 to participate in campaigns in Vietnam and then deactivated in 1971. The 3rd MEB is a fictional unit in Red Dragon. It was not active during the time period of Second Korean War. And while the 9th Marines have traditionally been included in the Brigade’s order of battle, the 4th armored has been typically worked with another Marine Division. Moreover, the 4th had already replaced its M60A1 tanks with M1 Abrams, a key reason for the unit's remarkable success in Iraq. It is unlikely that the Battalion would have reverted back to Pattons as they left Saudi Arabia for Korea. Tom Clancy and John Gresham’s book, Marine: A Guided Tour of a Marine Expeditionary Unit, provides a comprehensive description of the basic building blocks of MEBs. Tips & Tactics MEBs are designed to “deploy as brigades and then fight as divisions”. While they are formidable in their initial assaults from the sea, when they are able to draw upon the firepower of navy ships and air coverage of naval aircraft, they become vulnerable as they move inland. As such, they should be paired with other non-Brigade units once they leave their initial beach head. The MEB is one of the most sophisticated combined arms formations in BLUFOR. This also makes it one of the trickiest to manage during battle. Assaulting infantry require continual air coverage by its Task Force Harriers and relentless probing by its reconnaissance units to direct strikes on enemy targets and strong points its friendly jets and helicopters, as well as navy and land artillery. Category:Red Dragon battlegroups